A suggestion for using a nonwoven web in a laminate is found in the Butin U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,241. The nonwoven web was formed of a melt-blown thermoplastic polymer such as polypropylene.
Composite fabrics comprising at least one layer of nonwoven textile fabric secured to an elastic layer are known. For example, the presently pending, commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 760,437, filed July 30, 1985, of J. D. Taylor and M. J. Vander Wielen, for "Composite Elastomeric Material and Process for Making the Same", discloses composite elastomeric material in which at least one elastic web is bonded to at least one gatherable web. The gatherable web must be extensible and contractable with the elastic web upon stretching and relaxing of the composite material. The composite is made by tensioning the elastic web to elongate it, bonding the elongated elastic web to at least one gatherable web under conditions that soften one or both webs so that they bond to each other, and then relaxing the composite web immediately after the bonding step. Relaxation is accompanied by contraction of the elastic web, and since the gatherable web and elastic web are bonded together, the gatherable web is gathered.
Composites made in accordance with the Taylor and Vander Wielen disclosure have great utility for a number of consumer and industrial applications. For example, a disposable cover for the head of a mop may be fabricated from the composite. Such a cover may be made up so that it must be stretched to place it over a mop head, but when relaxed, will be self-retaining on the mop head because of its relaxation to a size that holds it in place over the inserted mop head. These composites are also useful in fabricating stretchable protective covers and wraps, outerwear, undergarments, and menstrual and incontinence control articles and garments, such as disposable diapers and the like. The mop head cover is disclosed in the copending, commonly assigned application of L. L. Gibbs and C. J. Morell.
The applications of Taylor and Vander Wielen, and of Gibbs and Morell, are incorporated herein by reference.
While the Taylor and Vander Wielen composites are self-bonded nonwoven webs that are bonded to each other by the partial melting and subsequent cooling of at least one of the webs while in contact with the other, composite fabrics comprising at least one layer of nonwoven textile fabric secured to an elastic layer by mechanical means are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,563 discloses a method of making an elastic material which includes continuously forwarding relatively elastomeric fibers and elongatable but relatively nonelastic fibers onto a forming surface and bonding at least some of the fiber crossings to form a coherent cloth which is subsequently mechanically worked, as by stretching, following which it is allowed to relax. As described by the patentee at column 8, lines 19 et seq., the elastic modulus of the cloth is substantially reduced after the stretching, resulting in the permanently stretched nonelastic filaments relaxing and looping to increase the bulk and improve the feel of the fabric (column 9, lines 9-14 and FIG. 3). Forwarding of the filaments to the forming surface is positively controlled, which the patentee (column 7, lines 19 et seq.) contrasts to the use of air streams to convey the fibers as used in melt-blowing operations. Bonding of the filaments to form the coherent cloth may utilize embossing patterns or smooth, heated roll nips, as set forth at column 9, lines 44 et seq.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,136 discloses a composite fabric comprising a layer of an elastic or resilient material and an overlaying layer of fabric, for example, a woven fabric. The elastic fabric may be a polyurethane foam or a nylon woven to impart stretchability or the like and, as is disclosed in the paragraph bridging columns 1 and 2 of the patent, an adhesive may be applied in a predetermined pattern to the elastic material which is then stretched, and while in a stretched or elongated state, the overlying fabric is contacted therewith and held in pressure engagement for a time sufficient to ensure adhesion of the two layers. When the applied adhesive is dry, tension on the backing material is released, causing the overlying nonelastic fabric to gather in the areas outlined by the adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,512 concerns a method of producing elastic composite sheet materials and discloses that a reticulated, fibrous web formed of an elastomeric material such as rubber, including butadiene-styrene copolymers, may be utilized as the elastic ply of a composite material as disclosed at column 3, lines 18-24. At column 5, lines 39-48, the patent discloses, with reference to FIG. 7 of the drawings, that a relaxed sheet material ply may have a fibrous web of elastomeric material of smaller area than the sheet material stretched so as to conform it in area to the area of the sheet material and the plies bonded together at spaced points or areas. Upon allowing the fibrous elastomeric ply to relax, the composite body is stated to assume the structure shown in FIG. 7, which is described at column 5, lines 15 et seq., as showing a fibrous web of elastomeric material 50 bonded at spaced areas or lines 56 to a ply 55 of a creped or corrugated flexible sheet material, which may be paper or a synthetic resin material. The structures of the patented invention are stated to be particularly well-suited for the manufacture of foundation garments, bathing garments, elastic stocking, ankle braces, belts, garters, galluses and the like.